Baby, It's Cold Outside
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: I smile. It was snowing that night. And while it was just as cold inside with her icy gaze on me, sending chills up my spine, I felt especially warm right next to her. (ColoLal. One-Shot)


**Title: **_"Baby, It's Cold Outside"_

**Summary: **_I smile. It was snowing that night. And while it was just as cold inside with her icy gaze on me, sending chills up my spine, I felt especially warm right next to her._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KHR! nor any of its amazing characters. I do, however, own the plot to this one-shot._

* * *

I watched the white, fluffy snowflakes gently fall from the dark night sky through the window, a small smile tugging at my lips. My blue eyes darted from one to the next, fascinated by the different flakes. It was funny how childish I was acting, since I was an adult. I was even back in my adult body, which was one of the best things I could have wished for.

It felt nice, being back to my normal self. And it was especially nice looking away from the window and at the dark blue haired beauty named Lal; also back in her adult form. The cursed marks on her face from being a 'failed' Arcobaleno were still present, though to me it just added to the 'dangerous' factor about her. I liked them. But I didn't like that everyone used them to identify her as a 'failed' project.

"What are you staring at?"

Her voice (Sweet to my ears, though venomous at the same time) interrupted my thoughts, and I realized I had been staring. The frown on my face turns from one of annoyance to one of embarrassment, and my face heats up. I can tell that I look like I had fallen asleep in the sun for a long time, and that only made my blush burn warmer.

She looked at me with her usual annoyed expression, and my heart began to hammer inside my chest. I've always liked her; it's why I used to tease her so much. It's why I _still_ tease her so much. The blush that adores her cheeks, the narrowing of her dark blue eyebrows, and pointed glare. When she storms off from me after turning away, her long strands of hair flowing gently, I forget to breathe.

And even though her icy gaze was chilling, I always felt warm next to her. All toasty inside, as though I'm about to melt. Was it love? That's what most people would say this ever-tight feeling in my chest was. Love.

"Seriously, stop staring at me," she hisses as that beautifully cherry red blush covers her cheeks, making her sharp eyes pop. Her tan skin looks lovely with the red brushed on. Almost like a painting. Though a painting could never capture how beautiful she is.

I grin, loving how her blush grew darker. My own is still present, though its nothing compared to Lal's. She stammers out a "Get out, you idiot!" and then storms out of the living room and into the hallway. I follow, mocking fake hurt and giving her a soft pout.

"But Lal, come on!"

"Just leave! If you're going to act like an idiot-"

"I don't want to leave!"

"Why!?"

"Baby, it's cold outside."

She stares at me with an expression of silent shock (For calling her 'baby' or saying I didn't want to go out into the cold, I don't know), then glares murderously. She opens up her mouth, undoubtedly to fire back an insult of "You Wuss!" or something along those lines, but before she can, I lean in. Her lips feel warm against mine, soft and plump. I smirk into the kiss, and pull back once the need for air is unbearable.

Lal's face was a dark red, shadowed softly from the moonlight flooding in from the window in the living room. I smile. It was snowing that night. And while it was just as cold inside with her icy gaze on me, sending chills up my spine, I felt especially warm right next to her.

* * *

**AN: **_This is up for two reasons. One, I wanted to write something for ColoLal, so what's better to do than a one-shot for the two? XD And two, I want to practice first person point of view. How was it? I think it's nice. Its my first real romance fic for KHR! XD And it isn't tragic like the OLice story I did for Pandora Hearts. _

_Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this! I'll, hopefully, update my other stories soon! :3 _


End file.
